Joker
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Luego de ser recapturado por la policía, el Joker es llevado de regreso al Asilo Arkham, donde el mismo Batman oirá de su boca la trágica historia de su origen. Adéntrate a conocer más sobre el pasado oculto del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen... ¡si te atreves! Fanfic basado libremente en "La Broma Asesina", de Alan Moore.


**JOKER**

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Asilo Arkham.**

 **Noche.**

El Bat-movil se estacionó despacio frente al enorme edificio. Batman se bajó de él y contemplo un momento la imponente fachada del sanatorio antes de entrar por la puerta principal, donde el Comisionado James Gordon y varios policías le esperaban.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó el Señor de la Noche, con voz gruesa.

-En su celda – le informó Gordon – Estás de suerte. Se halla bien fresco. Los del SWAT pudieron reducirlo sin estropearlo más de lo que ya está. Francamente, no es que me importe mucho. Con todas las que ese hijo de puta nos la ha jugado, que reciba una buena paliza mientras lo detienen es lo de menos.

Sin mediar más palabras Batman se encaminó hacia lo profundo del asilo, seguido de cerca por el Comisionado y sus hombres.

Mientras atravesaban los tétricos pasillos del sanatorio, el Caballero Oscuro hacía gigantes esfuerzos por controlar su ira. Hacia relativamente poco que su imagen de _"superhéroe"_ se había vuelto publica, gracias a la fundación de la Liga de la Justicia y su batalla contra el villano Steppenwolf, como para echarlo todo a perder volviendo a adoptar aquella actitud hosca y hostil, oscura, con la que venía impartiendo justicia contra los criminales de Gotham. No era que le importara demasiado sobresalir, como al resto, ni caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero le había hecho una promesa a Diana de que intentaría dejar de ser tan _"tétrico"_ y concentrarse en ser más _"sociable"_.

" _Al diablo"_ , pensaba, mientras caminaba hacia la celda donde estaba retenido su más mortal enemigo, _"Soy Batman… y Batman no tiene que dar charlas motivacionales a las mujeres sobre el nuevo rol del feminismo en esta sociedad machista y patriarcal, como Diana. Ni tampoco luchar contra conquistadores alienígenas ni detener asteroides en curso de colisión contra la Tierra, como Clark. Mi tarea es lidiar con la basura, con la escoria infecta de las calles y ahora mismo es adonde estoy yendo… a vérmelas con una de esas basuras inhumanas, justamente. Tal vez con la mayor de todas ellas."_

* * *

El Joker le esperaba tal y como Gordon dijo, dentro de su celda. Iba amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y en cuanto el Hombre-Murciélago entró en la habitación, alzó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Hola, Batsy, viejo amigo! – saludó, jovialmente – ¡Cuánto hace que no nos veíamos! ¿Cómo has estado, eh? Por lo que he podido ver y oír por ahí, bastante ocupado jugando a los superhéroes con tus nuevos amigos. ¿Cómo es que se hacen llamar? – fingió pensárselo – Ah, ya sé. La _"Liga de la Justicia"_ – se rió a carcajadas, mostrando la hilera de sus dientes frontales enfundados en metal, dientes que el mismo Batman partió en pedazos de un tremendo puñetazo diez años atrás, luego de que el psicótico payaso matase a Robin a sangre fría.

El Caballero de la Noche resopló. Apretó los puños, conteniéndose de no volverle a romperle la cara al Joker y se limitó a observarlo en silencio por un largo rato. El psicópata mantuvo la sonrisa burlona en todo momento, una sonrisa ribeteada por unos labios pintados de color rojo oscuro que destacaban y mucho en aquel rostro pálido suyo, rostro con ojos enrojecidos y pronunciadas ojeras y dos tatuajes dibujados en su piel: una letra _"J"_ en la mejilla izquierda y la palabra _"Damaged"_ en la frente.

Finalmente, el Joker dejó de sonreír y le devolvió mirada absolutamente serio. El silencio entre ambos contendientes parecía que iba a durar una eternidad hasta que Batman decidió romperlo, formulando una pregunta:

-¿Por qué?

El Joker enarcó una ceja depilada y se echó para atrás. Se hallaba sentando en una silla frente el murciélago, único mobiliario en la habitación.

-¿Por qué, qué? – replicó.

-Esto – insistió Batman – Tú y yo… lo nuestro.

-Ah… ya veo…

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te hice?

La sonrisa demencial volvió al rostro del demoniaco payaso. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró ruidosamente.

-No lo sabes, ¿verdad? – dijo – Nunca te has dado cuenta. No me extraña; te llamas a ti mismo el mejor detective del mundo, pero en todos estos años nunca has sabido quien soy realmente, ¿cierto? ¿Tengo razón?

-Me lo he preguntado – confesó Batman – Todas las noches. _¿Quién es en verdad este tipo? ¿Cómo puede una persona que no conozco odiarme tanto?_

-Y nunca obtuviste ni una sola respuesta, ¿verdad, Bati?

-No.

El Joker se rió. Era una risa seria, amarga. Totalmente desprovista de humor.

-¿Te gustaría saberlo? – inquirió, al cabo de un rato.

La pregunta descolocó al Señor de la Noche.

-¿Te gustaría resolver el enigma más grande de tu vida? – continuó el psicópata, ya más sombrío – Yo puedo aclarártelo. Sólo tienes que decírmelo, Bats. Tan sólo di: _"Por favor, Mr. J, cuénteme su historia. Ilumíneme. Dígame quién carajos es usted."_

Risas. El Joker otra vez reía. Batman se cruzó de brazos, siempre serio.

-¿Y qué garantías tengo que lo que vaya a oír sea real? – retrucó – ¿Qué me garantiza que no sea simplemente el delirio de un sádico loco enfermo?

El Joker se encogió de hombros.

-Nada. Pero no pierdes nada con oír mi triste historia. A lo sumo, tal vez te quites un peso de encima. Aunque no prometo nada. Quizás no te guste lo que vayas a oír – hizo una pausa, sonriendo – El riesgo es tuyo.

Batman lo consideró. Lo consideró muy bien. Sentía muchas cosas por aquel sujeto de piel blanquecina y cabello teñido de verde: asco, indignación, odio… pero la curiosidad pudo finalmente más.

-Está bien – concedió – Cuéntamelo. Cuéntamelo todo. Dime quien eres de verdad.

El Joker suspiró y por un instante, sus ojos celestes se perdieron en el infinito. Pasó un largo rato antes de que volviera a hablar, comenzando a contar su historia.

-Mi nombre… me refiero a mi _verdadero_ nombre, es Jared – empezó – Y así comenzó todo…

* * *

 **1**

 **Gotham City.**

 **Finales de los años 90.**

Apenas entró en el pequeño apartamento, Ellen se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. Jared sabía por experiencia propia que su mujer se daría cuenta con un simple vistazo del estado calamitoso y derruido de su ánimo. Aun así y pese a todo, ella –sentada en el sofá frente a la TV y con su enorme panza de embarazada– le formuló la pregunta que tanto temía escuchar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la audición? ¿Les gustó tu número?

Jared suspiró. Se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en otro sillón. Se pasó la mano por su espeso cabello negro y lacio y contestó:

-Bueno… uh… han dicho que a lo mejor me llamaban para otra prueba más. Ya sabes cómo es esto, cariño. Los castings de nuevos talentos cómicos son muy… ah… exigentes. Básicamente, me dijeron que tengo potencial para este trabajo, pero bueno… yo… creo que metí un poquito la pata en mi último chiste – esbozó una leve sonrisa nerviosa – Nadie dijo que dedicarse al _Stand Up_ iba a ser sencillo, je.

-Ah – el rostro de Ellen fue un canto a la desilusión – En pocas palabras, volviste a cagarla, Jared. Como siempre.

Jared se envaró. Miró a su esposa con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó.

-¿Hace falta que te lo explique? – Ellen se señaló el abultado vientre de embarazada. Luego señaló al apestoso y pobre apartamento que ambos compartían en los suburbios de Gotham – ¡Estoy de ocho meses, las cuentas de luz, gas y agua se están juntando y seguimos en la maldita misma situación de siempre, Jared! ¡Dijiste que las cosas iban a cambiar! ¡Que ese trabajo de comediante iba a ser la clave para salir de esta pocilga! ¿Y? ¡Nada está sucediendo!

-Cálmate, Ellen – le pidió él – No grites así. Recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor…

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que ese jodido medico haya dicho, Jared! ¡Estamos cagandonos de hambre! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Dejaste ese trabajo de operario en la planta química Ace porque dijiste que como comediante te iban a pagar más! ¡Que hacer _Stand_ _Up_ era el sueño de tu vida! – Ellen resopló – Pues te informo de que _"el sueño de tu vida"_ nos está costando caro… muy caro.

-No estas siendo muy justa conmigo, Ellen.

-¿Eso crees? – ella se enojó aún más – ¿Eso piensas? Entonces, ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, eh? ¿Para qué me embarazaste? ¡Dentro de poco habrá una boca más para alimentar, Jared! ¡La boca de tu hijo! Dime cómo diablos vamos a hacer siquiera para llegar a fin de mes…

Jared no lo soportó. Tuvo suficiente. Se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda a su esposa. Miró al exterior por una ventana.

-No estas siendo muy justa conmigo, Ellen – repitió – ¿Crees que todo eso que has dicho no me preocupa? – hizo una pausa. Cerró un puño con fuerza – ¿Crees que no me importa, que no me desvelo todas las noches pensando en nuestro futuro? ¿Qué todo esto es para mí una especie de chiste, de broma? – se volvió para mirarla – ¡Por Dios! ¡Soy yo el que tiene que salir ahí fuera para ganarse el pan de cada día! ¡Soy yo el que se desloma yendo de trabajo en trabajo, intentando asegurarnos el porvenir! – alzó la voz – ¡Me acusas de no pensar en nuestro futuro hijo! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes creer que me gusta que vivamos en esta apestosa casa, en este apartamento lleno de excremento de gato, en este barrio de porquería, este tugurio de mala muerte? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

Ellen no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio durante toda aquella explosión emocional de su marido, con una mano apoyada en su gran vientre. La ira de Jared pronto se desinfló. Volvió a sentarse en el otro sofá y se llevó las manos a la cara, abatido.

-Me juzgas mal – dijo al fin, mirándola – Soy consciente de nuestra situación. Sé que tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que llegué el bebé…

-Jared…

-Sólo necesito el dinero suficiente para mudarnos a un sitio decente – continuó él, preocupado – Es lo único. Dinero para ir a un mejor lugar y que el bebé y tú estén bien – hizo una nueva pausa – Me preocupas mucho. Me importas y me importa nuestro hijo… muchísimo.

-Pero necesitas el dinero, Jared. Los tres necesitamos el dinero – apostilló Ellen.

-Lo sé.

-Dime entonces cómo vas a conseguirlo.

Silencio.

-Dímelo, Jared – insistió ella – ¿Cómo vas a conseguir el dinero que nos falta, con el que vas a sacarnos de aquí? _¡Dímelo!_

Jared no respondió. Afuera sonó un trueno. Una tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse sobre Gotham.

* * *

 **2**

 **Varios días después…**

Jared tuvo que reconocer lo descolocado que se sentía sentado allí, en ese restaurante fino y caro, observando cómo Carl Grissom degustaba plato preferido –langostinos con salsa– mientras sus matones montaban guardia por todo el local. A parte del propio Grissom, no había nadie más comiendo en ese sitio. El lugar estaba temporalmente cerrado al público general por pedido expreso del capomafia y la cocina y su personal habían trabajado con esmero para agasajar a su patrón con su comida favorita, mientras sostenía aquella singular charla con aquél curioso joven comediante venido a menos.

-¿De verdad no quieres probar un poco de esta comida, hijo? – inquirió Grissom – Está deliciosa…

-No, Sr. Grissom – Jared sonrió, nervioso – Gracias. No tengo apetito.

-Hum. ¡Pues es una lástima! Esto está estupendo – se volvió hacia uno de sus hombres – Felicita al cocinero de mi parte, Frost. Es para chuparse los dedos. Literalmente.

-Como diga, jefe – asintió el matón. Antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina, el tipo le echó una gélida mirada a Jared. Éste tragó saliva y se removió en su asiento, incomodo.

Grissom continuó comiendo sus langostinos con sumo deleite durante un buen rato, hasta que se terminó el plato. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y bebió un trago de vino de su copa.

-Así que… vamos al asunto – dijo al cabo de un momento – Jack, mi hombre de confianza, me dijo que buscas un trabajo con nosotros, ¿correcto?

-Sí, Sr. Grissom.

-¿Y cómo es que un comediante como tú acaba aquí, ante mí, pidiendo empleo en la misma mafia, eh?

-Pues vera… yo… bueno… no estaría haciendo esto si no fuese por una razón importante – explicó Jared – Tengo una esposa… con un hijo en camino y… la situación económica no es precisamente la mejor, ¿sabe?

-Me imagino que no – con toda la despreocupación del mundo, Grissom se encendio un puro importado. Dio una profunda calada y exhaló una gran nube de humo – Continua – ordenó.

-Bueno… pues eso – Jared se frotó las manos, ansioso – He pensado que, tal vez un hombre con sus recursos y fama necesitaría de alguien como yo.

-No me digas.

-He oído… que necesita sacar ciertos documentos molestos para usted de las oficinas de la planta química Ace y… como yo trabajé de operario ahí adentro durante un tiempo, pensé que tal vez podría serle de ayuda con eso.

Grissom se lo pensó. Fumó de su habano varias veces antes de contestar.

-Vamos a poner las cosas en su lugar – dijo – Tú quieres hacer un trabajito para mí, ¿verdad? Y resulta, oh casualidad no tan casual, de que ese trabajo involucra un asunto pendiente que necesito finiquitar con la compañía química Ace – el mafioso hizo una pausa – ¿Correcto?

-Sí, Sr. Grissom.

-Normalmente, hubiera ordenado a mis hombres que te pegaran un tiro y te tiraran con los peces por el descaro de presentarte ante mí sabiendo cosas que NO deberías saber, pero, ¿sabes qué, hijo? Hoy es tu día de suerte. He comido bien y estoy de buen humor… y el hecho de que conozcas el interior de la planta química me viene de maravillas, así que… el trabajo es tuyo.

Jared suspiró, aliviado

-¿De veras?

-Claro.

-Sr. Grissom… no sé cómo agradecérselo…

-Yo sí: _no cagandola, Jared_. Vas a ir con mis muchachos ahí, los vas a guiar hasta las oficinas, ellos se llevan esos documentos y si todo sale bien y la poli no se entera, voy a pagarte generosamente bien por tus servicios. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Absolutamente.

-¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! – Grissom sonrió. Se volvió hacia su otro hombre de confianza – Frost, vuelve a la cocina y dile al cocinero de que ya estoy listo para los postres…

* * *

 **3**

 **Planta química Ace.**

 **La noche siguiente…**

A Jared no le gustaba mentirle a su esposa, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo para protegerla. No le dijo a Ellen sobre aquel trabajito suyo para la mafia; por el contrario, inventó otra excusa bien plausible para ausentarse esa noche del hogar que ambos compartían y se reunió con los hombres de Grissom fuera de la planta química, donde se disponía a guiarlos hasta las oficinas.

-Okey, amigo – dijo uno de los matones, un tal Jack. Era el mismo tipo que había sido su enlace con el viejo señor del crimen de Gotham y lo había llevado ante él para conseguir aquel trabajo – Has lo tuyo. Muéstranos el camino.

-Bien… síganme.

El grupo –compuesto tan solo por cuatro hombres, más Jared– avanzó sigilosamente por los fondos de la planta. Utilizando sus conocimientos previos del lugar, Jared los guio evitando guardias y cámaras de vigilancia.

-Por ahora vamos bien – murmuró Jack, mirando hacia todos lados – Puf. Que sitio tan deprimente… Hay que tener ganas de trabajar aquí.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jackie? ¿Te dan miedo los químicos? – se burló uno de sus compañeros. Señaló a una serie de tanques que burbujeaban con un líquido verde, colocados bajo la pasarela elevada que atravesaban – Mira si te caes en uno de esos… _¡Capaz que sales con el pelo de ese color!_ – se rió por lo bajo – ¿Se lo imaginan, muchachos? – les preguntó a sus compinches – ¡El gran Jack Napier con el cabello teñido de verde! Solo te faltaría pintarte la cara de blanco y los labios de rojo y ahí sí parecerías un payaso de circo, je, je, je.

El tal Jack se envaró. Detuvo la marcha y se volvió hacia su gracioso compañero. Extrajo una pistola de su gabardina oscura y le apuntó con ella.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Joder, Jackie! ¡Que solo ha sido una puta broma!

-¡Como sigas haciendo chistes, te vuelo la puta cabeza aquí mismo, Jerome! – amenazó – ¡No estoy de humor para tus idioteces!

-Calma – pidió un tercer matón, interponiéndose entre sus dos compañeros – Jack, no sulfures. Ya sabes cómo es Jerome – miró al otro hombre – Ya córtala con los chistes, ¿quieres? Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Lo que tú digas, Jeremiah – asintió Jerome, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios – Pero admítelo: _se vería fatal con el pelo verde_.

Nervioso por el pequeño jaleo armado, Jared se alejó del grupo para investigar si alguien había oído el altercado. Se apoyó contra una barandilla y escudriñó la fábrica lentamente… llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que una figura oscura colgada de uno de los hierros del techo le devolvió la mirada.

Desplegándose ante él sostenido de su cinturón por un resistente cable de acero, Batman extendió su capa y se propulsó hacia la pasarela que ocupaban los matones. Hacía tiempo que el Caballero Oscuro iba tras los pasos de Carl Grissom y sus hombres y siempre que podía, acababa frustrando sus planes. Aquella noche iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

-¡El maldito murciélago! – gritó Jack, apuntando su pistola hacia él – ¡Mátenlo!

Se produjo un violento tiroteo. El chaleco anti-balas bajo el traje de Batman salvó su vida; ni lerdo ni perezoso, el encapotado se abalanzó contra sus atacantes y empezó a repartir golpes de puño y patadas a mansalva, convertido en un huracán rabioso de justicia por mano propia.

En mitad del pandemónium desatado, Jared intentó huir de aquella locura, con tanta mala suerte que Batman lo confundió con uno de los matones de Grissom y le arrojó un bumerang con forma de murciélago a la cabeza, en un intento de noquearlo.

La mala suerte para Jared fue total cuando el bumerang lo golpeó y le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayéndose de la pasarela hacia el vacío. Con un grito tremendo, se sumergió instantes después en uno de los tanques llenos de químicos verdes. Literalmente, Jared desapareció dentro de aquel brebaje toxico, perdió el conocimiento y todo a su alrededor se volvió de un negro abismal.

* * *

 **4**

Ellen despertó en mitad de la noche, agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla y la impresión del sueño le duró un rato bien largo hasta que se recuperó. Miró al lado izquierdo de la cama y lo hallo vacío. Jared todavía no había vuelto.

Un ruido en la cocina contradijo, sin embargo, aquel hecho. Alguien se movía en el apartamento y a parte de ella, sólo Jared tenía una llave para entrar, de modo que solo podría tratarse de él.

Con cierta dificultad, Ellen se levantó de la cama y acudió a la cocina. Todo estaba oscuro. En cuanto amagó con prender la luz, una voz le dijo que se detuviera.

-¿Jared? – preguntó. Él se hallaba sentado frente a la mesa, entre las tinieblas – ¿Qué carajo haces ahí, en las sombras? ¡Por Dios! Casi me das un susto de muerte…

Silencio. Jared no dijo nada. Ellen se molestó aún más. Amagó con encender la luz de nuevo.

-No lo hagas – le pidió él.

-¿Por qué diablos no?

-Porque no te va a gustar lo que veras.

-¿Qué…? – Ellen parpadeó, confundida - ¿Se trata de alguna clase de broma? Si es así, no la encuentro graciosa.

Como toda respuesta, Jared se rió. Fue una pequeña y simple carcajada.

-¿Sabes, cariño? Creo que hoy he tenido un mal día – suspiró – Sí. Eso mismo. Un día realmente de mierda.

-No me digas que otra vez la cagaste, Jared – Ellen resopló – ¿Se te jodió otro trabajo?

-Digamos que sí.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – estalló ella – ¡Te vas de casa durante la mitad de la noche y vuelves otra vez con la misma miseria con que te fuiste! ¡Eres insufrible! ¡A la final, era como yo decía! ¡Te importamos un rábano tu futuro hijo y yo! Desde ya, te aviso que las cosas no van a seguir así. ¡Si la situación no cambia, juro por Dios que me iré a casa de mi madre! ¿Me escuchas, Jared? ¡Me iré y no veras a tu hijo hasta que las cosas se resuelvan!

Jared volvió a reírse. Esta vez, la carcajada fue más larga y amarga.

-¿Me estás escuchando? – Ellen se enojó – ¡Voy a dejarte!

Más risas. Esta vez, un poco más animadas.

-No hay caso, ¿verdad? – dijo él – Nada de lo que yo haga te satisface. Nada de lo que diga te importa. ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo, si al fin de cuentas, la vida misma es un chiste? Un puto, jodido y enfermizo chiste.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Hoy un tipo vestido de murciélago iluminó mi camino – siguió diciendo él – Por su culpa, acabe dándome un baño entre químicos tóxicos de alguna clase. Creí que moriría, pero no. Conseguí salir de ahí intacto… y mientras me arrastraba con mi desgracia hasta aquí, pensando solo en nuestro hijo y en ti, tú tan solo me echas en cara la misma cantinela de siempre, una y otra y otra vez, prácticamente la misma mierda desde que nos casamos – hizo una pausa. Volvió a reírse – ¿Sabes qué, cariño? _Ya no me importa_. Para nada. Como te dije, hoy un tipo vestido de murciélago iluminó mi camino… y ya sé lo que quiero hacer, quién quiero ser. He hallado mi verdadera vocación, mi destino.

-Felicitaciones – Ellen lo despreció – ¿Terminaste? Voy a encender la luz. Esto de andar a oscuras me molesta.

-Adelante. Ya no te detendré más.

Ellen prendió la luz de la cocina. Miró a su marido y la sangre se le heló en las venas, literalmente. Su esposo la miraba desde un rostro de piel blanca, cabello teñido de verde y labios rojos oscuros, curvados en una demencial sonrisa. El conjunto entero era aterrador, como si se tratara de la imagen de un payaso surgido del infierno.

-Dios mío… - Ellen retrocedió, aterrorizada - ¿Jared? ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

Él se puso de pie. Sostenía un enorme cuchillo carnicero entre sus manos.

-¿Jared? – dijo, acercándosele lentamente – Jared murió. Se ahogó entre químicos tóxicos pestilentes. Puedes llamarme… **¡JOKER!** – alzó el cuchillo - ¡Y, como puedes ver, soy muy feliz! _¡HA, HA, HA, HA!_

* * *

 **Epilogo Uno**

 **Asilo Arkham.**

 **En la actualidad…**

Gordon esperaba a Batman en el vestíbulo del sanatorio. El encapuchado se reunió con él luego de su charla con el Joker.

-Mientras hablabas con él, hice algunos llamados y averiguaciones – le dijo el Comisionado – Todo registro sobre alguien llamado Jared es inexistente entre el plantel de la compañía química Ace. Si trabajó allí, él mismo hizo desaparecer sus datos. De igual forma, no hay nada sobre una embarazada de ocho meses llamada Ellen, ni viva ni muerta, en ese periodo de tiempo que él describe. Para mí, es todo un invento.

-Hay cosas que son coherentes con algunos hechos – replicó Batman, con amargura – Yo recuerdo bien haber luchado contra los hombres de Grissom en aquellos años y luego, cuando el Joker apareció en la vida pública, fue él mismo el que mató al señor del crimen y se quedó con el liderazgo de su banda.

-Entonces… ¿Crees que todo lo que ha contado es verdad? ¿En serio? – Gordon enarcó una ceja – El Joker… el psicópata más peligroso de todos, el asesino más feroz de Gotham… ¿Fue en realidad un tipo que se desquició luego de un mal día? No tiene lógica.

-Él no tiene lógica – Batman se encaminó hacia la salida – Esta historia suya puede o no ser real, pero lo cierto es que al final de cuentas, no importa. Es un monstruo, una aberración y punto.

Antes de subirse al Bat-movil, Batman se volvió hacia el Comisionado.

-Asegúrate de que esta vez permanece allí, Jim… para siempre.

-Lo intentaré, Bats – suspiró Gordon – Pero ya sabes cómo es esto. Él siempre encuentra la manera de huir.

-Pues cuando lo haga, yo estaré ahí, para volverlo a meter tras las rejas, donde corresponde.

* * *

 **Epilogo Dos**

El Joker permanecía en su celda acolchada, atado con el chaleco de fuerza, cuando la pared opuesta de la habitación explotó. Las alarmas sonaron en Arkham y a través del agujero abierto en la pared, una atractiva figura femenina con un bate de béisbol en las manos se asomó.

-¡Hola, pudin! ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Qué tal la vida de presidiario? – preguntó Harley Quinn

-Muy aburrida – el Joker rió a carcajadas – Vamos, nena. Quítame esta cosa de encima y vamos. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Hay un murciélago al que debo volver loco…

 _¡HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_

 **¿FIN?**


End file.
